1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode illumination system and more particularly pertains to utilizing flat thin panels to light up an area in a safe, compact, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting up an area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a light emitting diode illumination system that allows for utilizing flat thin panels to light up an area in a safe, compact, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the light emitting diode illumination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing flat thin panels to light up an area in a safe, compact, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved light emitting diode illumination system which can be used for utilizing flat thin panels to light up an area in a safe, compact, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.